Home is Where the Haunt Is
Home is Where the Haunt Is was the twelfth episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on April 7, 2007 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "Bad Karma Chameleon." Synopsis One day when Creepie was in her room, looking for her earrings, shoes, and backpack; after when she found them. During breakfast, she and eventually her parents realizes that things have gotten a bit crowded. Caroleena remaked that the current hatching has been large this year, even musing that it might be the right time to move into a larger house. Creepie protested that "This is the largest house in town!" and that she and the other bugs were just "pupae" and lived in Dweezwold Mansion their whole lives. Her Mom then said that they might as well move out of town and think of the huge elbow room. Caroleena then makes a phone call to Bunny Hollyruller to sale the mansion, Creepie then tells, Budge , about her woes; even Chris-Alice came to say good bye and that they'll always be friends. - Even trying to cheer Creepie up that there's a chance that her mom won't be able to sell the mansion, despite that Bunny can even sell alcoves in the desert. Budge then says that Dweezwold would not sell, if there's something insanely wrong with it. Also, people already thinks that the mansion is haunted. That afternoon, Creepie's parents inform her that they'll go out to house hunt, while Bunny's coming to the Creechur home. Once Mrs.Hollyruller arrived, she came with the Winderbottoms, the first potiental buyers. While giving them a tour around the mansion, after scaring them a bit. Meanwhile, Creepie answered the door, her friend, Budge, comes inside remarking that he did not realize just HOW good Mrs. Hollyruller is. The goth girl states that they must ram up the scare factor, so the mansion would not be sold. However this did not deter the Hollyruller, she has a lot of potiental buyers all lined up for the old mansion. Each time these buyers left, due to some "ghost". Then Bunny introduces a new set of buyers, a couple, Edward and Lilith Timpson, who are "haunt proof, they also seem rather please with the house, and agree to buy Dweezwold. Creepie figures out that the goth couple have a weakness. When Bunny and the Timpsons returns with the contracts, the Timpsons changed their minds about buying the mansion and tore up the contract, due to it's redecorating. As the real estate agent chases after them, Chris-Alice pops out of the bushes and tells her Mom that Creepie informed her about she needed some help with selling the house. Both Bunny and Chris-Alice went home, being happy that the old mansion has that "Hollyruller shine" to it now. Creepie and Budge were left with telling Creepie's parents about the bad news that no one wanted to buy Dweezwold, but her parents stated that none of the houses have the charm Dweezwold has. Getting back to the Timpsons, it was reveal that they were still on their quest to find a good home and that they were ghosts, living in the Middlington graveyard's mausoleum. Characters Budge Bunny Hollyruller Caroleena Chris-Alice Creepie Creecher Edward and Lilith Timpson Gnat Paully Vinnie Mr. and Mrs. Winderbottoms Quotes "I heard that Chris-Alice's mom was good, I had no idea just HOW good." "There's nothing a little paint and a minor exorcism can't fix." Gallery Trivia * In this episode, the Creechur family had green eggs and ham for breakfast. Which is a shout out to Dr. Seuss's children book. Allusions '''Home is Where the Haunt Is: '''Parody of the phrase "Home is where the heart is." Notes Category:Episodes